Día lluvioso
by Tenshibara
Summary: Jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños más osados, imaginó la ridícula escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. Yuma brincaba cual saltamontes de un lado a otro, llenándose de lodo los pantalones y sonriendo como un idiota. Ya podía decirlo. Había visto todo.


**Disclaimer:** World Trigger no me pertenece, sino a Ashihara Daisuke.

 **Día lluvioso**

Kuga Yuma miraba, como perdido en sus pensamientos, la lluvia descender del cielo hasta fundirse con la tierra. El clima de Japón era extraño, concluyó con orgullo. No era normal que el sol estuviera brillando potentemente mientras una implacable tormenta barría a las personas de la calle; sin embargo, la ironía del clima le agradaba.

Sus pupilas se fijaron en el parque frente a él. Aún resguardado por el cobertizo de una parada de autobús, después de seguir el sabio consejo de Osamu de hacer lo que la mayoría de las demás personas hicieran, se preguntó por qué un par de niños se hallaban correteando bajo la lluvia que, por cómo se amontonaba la gente en el reducido espacio, empezaba a creer era tóxica.

Ambos niños reían, saltaban y volvían a carcajearse. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando en grande, como si lo que sea que estuviera allí donde jugaban tuviera la propiedad de aliviar el mal del mundo. ¿Quizás era algún tipo de efecto por el extraño clima y por eso las demás personas buscaban refugio porque temían perder la cabeza? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro: no perdería la oportunidad para responder su pregunta.

Cuando las primeras gotas humedecieron su cuerpo, no se inmutó. La lluvia de allí era igual a la de su mundo y no pudo evitar cuestionarse por qué los humanos le temían tanto. Entre contestar esa y su otra pregunta, prefirió continuar con su objetivo. Con paso seguro y tranquilo, se acercó lo suficiente. Se quedó sin palabras ante lo que sus ojos veían, tanto que tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que no soñaba.

¡Eran clones! Ambos niños serían idénticos de no ser por sus vestimentas. Estaba estupefacto, no sabía que los humanos tuvieran tan altos recursos tecnológicos en el campo genético y biológico. Definitivamente, los humanos eran sorprendentes y geniales a su muy humilde modo. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que uno de ellos era, probablemente, un robot o artificial, se fijó en qué hacían para estar tan felices.

Era simple; aunque a Yuma le fascinó. Como era natural en un parque, el exceso de agua se había acumulado en las depresiones de la tierra formando charcos, unos de agua y otro de lodo. Ambos niños saltaban cual liebres mientras se ensuciaban y hallaban cierto éxtasis en ver quién lo hacía más o quién hacía salpicar más agua.

Los clones ignoraban su presencia, a la par que Yuma se veía tentado cada vez más a imitarlos para comprobar si era tan divertido como parecía. Para su suerte, aunque no era como si realmente le importara, su apariencia era perfecta para mezclarse entre los niños y pasar desapercibido por los adultos. Sin embargo, en el preciso instante que iba a unírseles, una muchacha corrió hacia ellos con un paraguas en la mano.

—¡Takumi, Tamaki! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

—¡Es Shiro-nee! ¡Corre! —Ambos niños hablaron al unísono y se dieron a la fuga mientras la joven los perseguía.

Yuma simplemente parpadeó, más intrigado. Conseguir tal grado de sincronización entre una persona y su clon era casi revolucionario. Inevitablemente, imaginó todas las ventajas que eso podía implicar en una batalla; si el original era un genio estratega, seguro que el clon lo sería. Entonces, se preguntó por qué nadie había sacado provecho de ello.

Pero ese no era el quid del asunto en ese momento. Yuma tenía que experimentar por qué saltar en un charco era tan divertido para ambos niños. Sin importarle nada más que su creciente curiosidad y su afán por aprender, saltó.

Mikumo Osamu suspiró con alivio después de dejar el hospital veterinario. Él y Yuma habían encontrado a tres gatitos en una caja, abandonados. Simplemente, no podía dejarlos a su suerte, y menos con el temporal que se les venía encima. Así que los llevó al veterinario más cercano para que se encargaran de cuidarlos y darlos en adopción. Le había pedido a Yuma que se quedara afuera porque el sitio estaba atiborrado y no quería que las personas se fijaran aún más en él. No era como si sospecharan que era un _neighbor_ , pero su cabello tan blanco y brillante como la nieve, junto a unos ojos que parecían estar inyectados con sangre y sumándole su extraña pupila albina, eran lo suficiente llamativos para tener a los demás hablando por un rato.

Jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños más osados, imaginó la ridícula escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. Yuma brincaba cual saltamontes de un lado a otro, llenándose de lodo los pantalones y sonriendo como un idiota. Ya podía decirlo. Había visto todo.

—¡Yuma! —llamó mientras corría hacia él sin entender por qué hacía eso.

—Osamu, tienes que intentarlo. Es asombroso —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Así parece… —Se ajustó los lentes, manteniendo la seriedad—. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—¿Eh? —Hizo un mohín—. Debes intentarlo.

—Ya lo he hecho —habló, sintiendo que le mentía porque hacía años que no jugaba en la lluvia—. Ya dejó de llover, seguro Chika nos está esperando.

—De acuerdo. —Yuma se dio por vencido al encontrar que lo que decía Osamu tenía más sentido que lo que él hacía.

Ambos caminaban cuesta abajo. El asfalto brillaba por la humedad y los rayos solares. En el horizonte, una larga cadena de montañas era iluminada como si se tratara de terreno sagrado. Las aves salían de sus refugios para secarse las plumas y entonar una alegre melodía para dar la bienvenida a un esplendoroso arco iris surcando el cielo como si se autoproclamara rey de este. Los zapatos de Yuma rechinaban con cada paso que daba, y Osamu… Osamu simplemente procuraba mantener la compostura y no echarse a reír.

—Osamu.

—Dime.

—No sabía que los humanos eran capaces de crear clones.

—¿Clones?

—Sí. Los vi jugando en el parque y me causaron curiosidad. Cuando me acerqué, eran exactos.

Osamu parpadeó un par de veces mientras balbuceaba la palabra 'gemelos'. Si a Yuma le parecían muchas cosas cotidianas fascinantes, pues Osamu creía que el único digno de tal título era el joven _neighbor_. Sin poder contenerse más, empezó a carcajearse. Yuma lo observó con curiosidad y sin saber qué más hacer, curvó los labios.

Ese mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas y cosas por aprender, por lo que se hacía el firme propósito de descubrir hasta las más banales costumbres de los humanos. Quería entender por qué ese planeta era tan preciado para sus habitantes y para su padre. De alguna manera, deseaba también convertirlo en un sitio lleno de buenos recuerdos, un sitio al cual llamar 'hogar'. Y era apreciando esas pequeñeces que lo lograría.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo de World Trigger que al final me decidí y este es el resultado. Supongo que este one-shot se ubicaría más o menos en los primeros capítulos, así que me pareció muy divertido jugar con la ingenua curiosidad de Yuma un poco, jamás pensé que terminaría divirtiéndome tanto imaginándome cada escena xD_

 _Bueno, espero que en el futuro pueda seguir aportando algo más a este fandom, ya que no hay casi historias. También, espero que este fanfic haya sido de tu agrado y me encantaría saber tu opinión._

 _¡Que tengas un día excelente! :3_


End file.
